


Only Stars Tell the Truth

by Fawnix



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance, Fluff, Gay, Insecure Lance, Langst, Love, M/M, Space boys, but keith makes it better, klance, slighty, this ship is my one and only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnix/pseuds/Fawnix
Summary: Lance wakes up in a cold sweat. Brows furrowed he shakes his head and emerges from his room. In space there is no day time, but everyone is asleep. He doesnt tell anyone this happens a lot. It would worry them. He doesnt tell them he watches the stars. He doesnt tell them why, and yet the one person he feared would laugh, was the one who told him what he so desperatley needed to hear.





	Only Stars Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this may just be a oneshot, but I might do a more in depth version of if if you guys request it.

Lance awoke "late" again. He felt hot and cramped, so he carefully made his way into the dark castle. Some would find it creepy, Lance found it beautiful. With the lights off you could see wonderful things. The stars shiend brighter than they usually did, and the mysterious Altean tech glowed in a heavenly light, only visible due to the stars. It was on nights like these, when Lance was feeling bad, that he would go up to the pool, and watch the light ripple over the still water. Sometimes he would tap the water with a finger, creating ripples that created the illusion of the stars dancing. So far, he hadnt been caught yet. Watching the stars from the ship was his own secret comfort. Comfort from reality, from the fear that he would never see his mama again, or the fear that he would always be a replacement. Blue purred softly in his mind, and he breather in and out slowly. Oh Blue. Blue was his lifeline. She would listen to him while the others were asleep. He would enter her hangar and just talk about things. Tell her pointless stories that his team would ignore or brush off. It made him feel better, but because Blue could not truly speak, he was lacking something. 

 

As he gazed up at the shifting hues of galaxies and stars, he failed to notice the pool door opening and closing softly. He failed to notice a figure joining him by the window, that is until he spoke. "You uh....come here often?" Lance nearly shrieked, very girly like (i might add) before standing up with a start. He stared down at Keith, whose body looked oddly angelic, comparedto his face that just screamed "wtf". Lance sat down carefully. 

"None of your business Mullet." Lance said slowly, scared to look Keith in the eye. He was fine. He was fine. Count to ten. Now that Keith was here it was different. The stars couldnt distract him. HE was here. Lance took in shaky breaths, Blue purred at him, he closed his eyes. "Im fine...." he whispered.

"...Lance?" He turned to look at Keith. He looked slightly alarmed, eyes widening and he moved a little bit furter from Lance. "I...youre crying." Keith stated. Lance blinked a couple times before realizing that yes, as Keith had stated, he was indeed crying softly. Keith wasnt sure how to respond to this, twiddling his thumbs as he waited in apprehension. "Lance I-"

"Keith...I dont hate you..you know." Keith blinked. Lance smiled softly at him, eyes glassy, and though Keith would never admit it, he looked beautiful. It was a cruel beauty, one that came from sadness. But the way that the stars reflected on Lance's glassy eyes was just stunning and Keith felt his mouh open slightly. "I just...Im not...Im not good." Lance said numbly, looking down at his feet. Keith sputtered. He really thought that way?

"What do you mean! Youre so cool and I uh-" Lance shushed him with a sigh and Keith leaned back, unsure of what else to say. He really was too pretty.

"You say that, but there is always someone cooler. Always someone there who is better than me, to take over. I just feel like a...placeholder." Lance brought his knees to his chest, resting his head on his arms as he looked out at the universe he was nearly dying to protect. 

"Lance youre not a-" Lance cut him off again. His eyes sharp with a hint of anger amongst the tears. 

"Youre one to talk. Ive been your replacement the entire time!" Lance didnt meanto raise his voice, but he did. "The garrison for instance. I was pilot #1. Until you showed up a semester late only to jump to the best in class. When you were actually in class, all of the instructors would tell me to 'keep up with Keith' or 'follow Keith's example' but when you were gone, I was put right back up. I thoight that would change if I got into fighter class. But I didnt. I got the letter and everything. That is...until you dropped out." Lance took in another shaky breath, and Keith stared at him. "They sent us another, one explaining how I had gotten in. As your replacement. All throughout the year I was reminded over and over how i should be greatful and work harder since I 'never wouldve been a fighter pilot is Kogane hadnt dropped'. It sucked. I thought that would change here...I gave myself another chance but-" Lance tried to cover up a sob. Keith's breath hitched. Today. Just today during a mission, Shiro had told Lance to "follow Keith". Just afterwards they had gone to train, and Allura had told Lance that "Keith had already gotten the step down, so why hasnt he?". He realized every time someone compared Lance to himself, and it hurt. He thought about every jab at Lance's flaws. If only he had known damnit! He wouldnt have...he never wouldve...

Before either of the, knew it they were both crying. Childish, heart wrenching, salty tears as they clung to one another. Lance felt comfort in that, and Keith...Keith felt warm. In his chest. "Hey Lance.." he whispered. Lance mumbled a "yes". "I dont know if it matters....but I think youre pretty great," he said softly. He paused, fearing Lance had gotten mad before he felt Lance cling to him tighter, full on blabbering. "..." Keith smiled. "Lets stop lion around and get some sleep." Lance tried (and failed) to stifle laughter and he ended up on the ground. Keith decided that was his favorite laugh. "Hey Lance."

"Hey Keith.."

"You wanna do this more often?"

"That depends, are you asking me out?"

"...yes?"

"Keith."

".....Y-es?" Oh no..

"I think youre pretty great too." Then Lance kissed him, and the stars were placed second in "most beautiful things in the galaxy".


End file.
